XMen Diaries
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: The events of a typical day in the X-Mansion (One day per chapter), told through the diaires of Various X-Men. ROMY, Bets-Warr, Bets-Scott, JOTT, Kitty-Warr, LANCITTY, KIOTR, KIETRO, Whatever! Anything could happen!
1. Betsy, Warren, John & Rogue

**DAY ONE**   
_Elizabeth Braddock  
_

Warren took us all flying today.... He's such a darling. Would you believe it..... ALL. All of us that can't fly anyway..... and Red, Rogue and Ororo didn't get the chance to be in the arms of an Angel, flying through the clouds.  
Of course, this meant that they had to take SOME people too.  
Red got Scott (after some bargaining), Amara (Thank God), and Bobby.  
Ms. Monroe took Mr. Logan for a spin.... the look on his face when they got back was pure CLASSIC! I think he's scared of heights.... or Ororo.... Or both. We're not sure which. She also took Jubilee, and Piotr, but only because Red can't lift him when he'd metalled up (HA! Not so perfect are we?) Warr's not secure with him, and Rogue's strength seems to come and go in waves.  
Speaking of Rogue, she managed to get away lightly. She took Wanda (Who insisted that she went with Rogue after threatening to kill Red.... AGAIN. She had to trade places with Scott.... poor guy. The look on Red's face when she was told that Rogue would be taking Scott while she had the Scarlet Witch! Pure, unadulterated, CLASSIC!), Jamie and Remy. She threatened Remy pretty early on.... something along the lines of:  
"If ya hands slip ONCE ah'm gonnah drop yah on tha Empire State Buildin', an' ya better not be plannin' ta have kids!"  
Lovely gal she is! Mind you..... Remy is rather easy on the eyes and he is VERY skilled with his hands....  
....If I didn't have Warren, and Rogue didn't have a thing for and with Gambit.... mind you.... theres always our very lovely, fearless leader, if we minus Jean.... But I'll take wings over shades forever..... I just aint that kinda girl!  
Brian wrote me....he's coming to visit soon! It'll be amazing!  
Well, gotta run.... danger room with Logan, Warr, 'Ro, Remy and Rogue. Should be fun, to say the least. Maybe afterwards I can take Warren out and help him relax, forget his troubles. Remy's not the only one that's good with their hands....

_**Later luv!  
**__ **Betsy xXx**_

P.S. We'll have to be careful with Warr in the Danger Room.... That stupid Pyromaniac's fault! Mind you.... More reason for me to take him away from the mansion for a while. Take care of him. Maybe I can find a nurses outfit....

_  
Warren Worthington III  
_

I knew it was a bad idea to say I felt well enough to train! I hurt EVERYWHERE! Adult training sessions are the worst..... Never a good idea, although they are VERY entertaining.  
Remy tackled Rogue three minutes into the game (What took him so long??? Staring at her rear probably....) and the two snuck off somewhere. Cant say I didn't feel the temptation to do the same with Bets when I saw her in new uniform..... it's a LOT tighter than the old....  
I suppose a man of my stature shouldn't be thinking such things, having such.... school-boy-ish thoughts. But on the other hand, I AM dating an Ex-model....  
THE most gorgeous one ever, might I add.  
The flights this morning.... well they didn't go exactly as planned. I took Bets out as soon as she was ready, and we stayed in the 'Castle' for a few hours, till it was a decent time when everyone would be getting up, before we flew back.  
Young Miss Pryde was having trouble keeping her hands to herself. I had to almost constantly remind her that I am dating Bets and Bets alone. Somehow, this meant to her that I would be hers as soon as she phased Betsy into a wall somewhere. She is a strange child, and I would LOVE to see her try and put Betsy into a wall. Betsy = Ninja. Good luck to you kid.... Although she DOES have persistence.... and she is kinda cute....  
But she's only a child, and Betsy is the one I want.  
I wish I could say the last flight went according to plan, but I guess you could say I flew too close to the 'sun' and I suffered for it. It will take time, but Dr. McCoy assures me I will be able to fly again very soon.  
I must depart, I have a date with Betsy. She always manages to make me feel better.

_** Warren**_

P.S. The bang I just heard coming from outside turns to have been Scott falling off his chair as Betsy passed by him. It seems she found a NURSES uniform (a little too short and low-cut to be a real nurses of course), and a lolly-pop. I think I've died and gone to heaven.....

_St. John Allerdyce  
_  
Ha ha! I got the blighter! Just like that dude with the fake wings..... the sun got 'im, like I got Warren Worthington! 'E di'n't like it much.... crickey, dude nearly dropped me a million bjillion miles! Ida been splattered! I got 'im good I recon. 'E wont mess with me.... St John Allerdyce.... LORD OF THE FLAMES!  
  
_** St John**_  
  
P.S. I 'afta share a room with Tall dark an' 'andsome now. No..... not Gambit, Piotr! As long as that Cat stays outta m' room, I wont be tempted.... as much.... to set 'er on fire, will I? 'Ere kitty, kitty, kitty!  
  
_Rogue_  
  
Its nice ta have another Goth at tha mansion. Ah don't feel so ahlone in mah choices in fashion, and expressionism. Better tha Scarlet Witch than no-one. An' she aint as much of a bitch as everything thinks.  
Ahm sorry Ah haven't wrote in ah while. Ah've been busy. 

Update:

After Mags went, Johnny-Boy, Swamp-Rat, and Piotr (Ah need a nick-name for him.... but he's so sweet.... he like.... he's like a Gentle Giant.... Yeah!) Anehway, they moved inta th' mansion.  
Wanda came last week after she finally got sick o' Todd.  
Mah new 'permenant' powers ahre workin' out great. As Ah use them, Ah get strongah and Ah can fly quicker.  
Remy's still ah no-good Filtheh Swamp-rat. Just this mornin' ah HAD ta take him flyin'. Before we were even off tha ground, his hands were wanderin' an' Ah had ta threaten 'im. Th' threat o' loosing 'is hands didn't phase 'im so Ah had ta resort to tha 'building an' castration' threat. He seemed ta calm down.  
Good Remy.... Now SIT! Stay!  
It would be amusin', havin' Remy as ah servant for ah day....  
Ah'll ask Bets. She'll help meh.

**_Always Changin'  
_****_ Rogue._**

P.S. I'm SO glad I didn't have ta take Pyro this mornin'. I would say Ah feel sorry for Warren, but Bets takin' care o' him. She just stopped by in her Nurse's outfit on th' way to his room. He's in for an interestin' night.


	2. Scott, Remy, Betsy & Piotr

**DAY TWO** _**Scott Summers  
**_  
Well, After the incident yesterday, I am surprised nothing has gone drastically wrong today. Nothing out of the usual anyway. Rogue crumbled a wall when Gambit touched her.... rear.... (and a very nice tightly-trussed one it is too.... and no, of course I wasn't looking, she just happened to be walking ahead of me, and she has that voluptuous wiggle when she walks.... Its hard NOT to look....). Dr. McCoy says he hasn't broken anything and he'll be fine. Hopefully his pride is wounded enough for him to leave her alone for a while. Kitty phased the hot water pipe and cold water pipes together. Bobby and Pyro were arguing again over some dumb wrestler-guy. Bobby froze one, and Pyro almost melted the others. I don't blame her. Warren and Betsy appeared at about 1pm, looking VERY hung over. The Nurse's outfit was dis-sheveled, although she still had it on. It was just shorter and even more low-cut. All because the Pyro set his wings on fire. Maybe I should get him to set me on fire, see if it makes Jean stop staring at Logan. Probably not. And theres no way she's put on a Nurses Outfit!  
  
It does make a guy wonder if a certain purple-haired Ninja isn't trying to attract the attention of every other guy in the mansion. Mind you.... I wouldn't mind looking at that all day.... or waking up next to it in the mornings....  
  
Scott  
  
P.S. Jean also wouldn't wear an outfit like that, walking through the mansion's corridors, sucking on a lolly-pop.... whilst wearing no underwear. My god.... the things living here does to you.... Betsy and Rogue are going to be the death of me.... Or rather, they'll end up leading to Jean killing me. I'm only male, afterall.....  
  
**_Remy LeBeau_**  
  
Merde, Dat woman gonn' b' d' end o' Remy! First, de femme t'rows Remy into de wall.... Mon 'and slipped! Remy values 'is life more dan dat..... Act'ly.... Remy don'.... dat not b' de point! Remy t'ink Rogue like t'ing rough.... she al'as 'urtin' Gambit..... An' de Empire State Buildin'?? Dat n' tres pas nice Cherie. Remy f'rgive y'. Remy al'as f'rgive y'. Je t'aime.  
  
Remy.  
  
**_Elizabeth Braddock  
_**  
Wow..... Last night went exactly according to plan..... except Warr knew I was coming before I wanted him too.... damn Summers staring at me while I zipped up my heels.... Okay, so maybe I wanted him to look a little.... to prove that he likes me better than Jean, honest. Yes, that's why I bent over to zip them up instead of bending down. It was classic though.... He leant back to get a better look, the chair started to wobble, and then it just fell. He pretended like he hadn't been looking.... Scott luv.... I'm a telepath! I know! Ah well. Warr's feeling better today. Gave him a lovely back massage, and his wings..... that must be painful, a lot of the feathers are still scorched, and it hurts him to move them too much. Fortunately, we have ways around these problems. He's such a sweetie. And despite the pain, he still pulled me close afterwards and put his wing around me. I think..... Wow.... I think I really Love him.  
  
Betsy  
  
P.S. Brian'll be here in three days! Three days! Im so excited, I haven't seen him in a year!  
  
**_Piotr Rassputsin_**  
  
I am not happy with the room arrangements here, St John is more than a little scary, and I am beginning to doubt that he likes girls.... Only fire. And whats more disturbing is that he grows more excited to see me each day. He is not that keen on Kitty either. 'Pretty fire, not pretty kitty' is the line he uses. Oh.... he's coming.  
  
Piotr  
  
**Reviews**  
  
**_Ish_** – What can I say, I'm EVIL! The scary thing is.... he believes Rogue would carry through with the ESB threat.....   
**_DemonRogue13_** – Thanks!   
**_Scoobyd0530_** – Yeah, I would.... Rogue mightn't. Sorry bout confusing ya last chappie.... hope this one clears stuffs up. P.S. You might have to fight Ish for Remy... She gets possessive over him.   
**_Star-of-Chaos_** – You gonna kill me for being away from the RP for so long? I'm sorry. And yes, theres nothing wrong with a sexy guy in shades, as long as the stick isn't there. ESB threat was good.... I have no idea where it came from. -Betsy blows kisses to Scott-   
**_SickmindedSucker_** – Hey, you're back! Lol, Yes, Keep Warren and Betsy happy enough to torment Scott and Pyro.... Heh. Maybe, in a few chappies, I'll have to find a way to keep Kitty safe, John occupied, and Remy happy.... Pfft.... That sounds completely unrealistic! Especially coming from me!   
**_Lady F_** – Heh, thanks! 


	3. Rogue, Jean, Kitty, John & Pietro

_**DAY THREE   
**Rogue_

Rem's promised ta take meh out t'night.. Ta make up fer tha last few days. He's such a sweetie at times. He's even bought meh a dress ta wear. Ta say Ah don't like dresses.... Remy has brilliant taste. Its hunter-green.... Long, simple.... its.... hard ta explain. Its just beautiful.

Ah have no idea where we're goin', but Bets knows.... She jus' aint tellin'. Cruel, unusual people, telepaths. Ah think She likes tormentin' meh anyway.

Warren looks a lot better today, as does Bets. After they got back yesterday, they kinda.... fell into each others arms in his room and slept th' rest of the day. She even bandaged his wing for him, so perhaps the nurse's uniform was good for something!

Anyway, Ah gotta go start getting' ready. Ah have a million things ta do before tonight!

Lost in Happiness,

Rogue.

_Jean Grey  
_

My trip was brilliant, although it feels good to be back at the mansion. I only got back an hour ago, and the big explosion sounded like it came from Hank's lab. I figure that they've done without me, they can handle one more day. I need to sleep. Jet-lag from the plane and all.

Apparently, yesterday was VERY entertaining. Something to do with a Nurse's outfit, Betsy and Warren. I don't think I need any more details. Some people are SO inconsiderate! They have to show off, and can't keep their life PRIVATE. If couples didn't pressure each other for sex, they wouldn't split up so soon. Rogue and Remy wont last long, by that theory. She can't touch anyway.

On the subject of relationships.... There's something different about Scott. He's more.... distant. Doesn't pay enough attention to me. I hate it when he's like this! He's not even snaping at Remy! Theres something desperately wrong here! Maybe I should flirt with Duncan again.... re-capture Scott's attention, even though I shouldn't have to! Boyfriend's are supposed to give you ALL the attention you need, All the time! Maybe if I dated Duncan for a while.... Id have Scott's attention at home.... Duncan's at school. Better than this hell I'm in at the moment.

Perfect,

Jean Grey

_Kitty_

UGH! Lance is like, SO dead when I get my hands on him! Ill, like, totally kill him if it breaks one of my nails too....

Okay.... Just because Lance is in a bad mood, doesn't, like, mean the world stops. I mean, doesn't he know that the world doesn't like revolve around him? I don't know what it was John did, but lance TOTALLY went off at him.... It was, like, completely undeserved! John was apologising, and Lance just got all up in his face. I had to make him calm down, and like, apologise to john. He kept protesting, but I totally made him. Being a girl rocks!

Anyway, John was sooo sweet! He like, just laughed the whole thing off, and it just made Lance mad again, but I made him go away till he like, calmed down or blew up or something.

I don't see this craziness that people always, like, associate with john.... He's such a sweetie.... He even helped me pick my books up when I accidently bumped into him in the hall. His accent is SO cute as well!

Gotta go, Me and 'Mara and Jubilee are off to the mall....

Shopping!

Kitty!

_St John_

Bloody 'ell mate! All tha Sheilah's are mad 'ere! The red-'ead's been sulkin, Rogue's.... well.. Rogue. That don't need no explainin! And now that.... that annoying Kat.... She's been creepin' 'round 'ere and she stuck up fer me 'gainst rock-'ead. Dunno why.... She was blushin' like she was in 'eat.... Ill 'afta remember ta ask 'er if she is or not....

Then she bumped inta me.... I 'ad ta resist temptation ta torch 'er books fer that.... but 'gain.... 'er face was red....

Ill 'afta talk ta Pppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooootttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrr bout that Sheilah....

Crickey its cold.... I'm gonna go light some 'gators on fire.... Sure theres some 'round 'ere somewhere....

St. John, Crocodiel 'unter Extrodinaire! (With Fire)

_Pietro_

You wouldn't have thought id be here too would ya? Well I am. Just aint the same without Wanda back ta the brotherhood house.... That and.... well.... She asked me ta come, so I have. Anyway....

Oh-dear-god.

Pyro just passed muttering something about there being a Gator in sis's room.... this I HAVE to see!

(7.65 seconds later)

Sorry I took so long.... Wanda took hr time in Hexing him through the window. He's lucky she opened it. Not so lucky she picked the window with the rose-bushes under it. Anyway, John went Croc-huntin' in the swamps..... not theat there is any but I wasn't about to tell him that.

Got a hot date in 12 seconds.... gotta get ready....

(3 seconds later)

Tried on everything in my wardrobe. Finally found something that makes me look even better than usual. Shes gonna love it. It matches her eyes (I had to check first that it didn't clash, but my shirts the exact same shade. Brilliant.

Later.

Pietro.

P.s. 3 seconds to spare.... I'm getting slower I think..... check later....

**_Oceanbang_** – Thanks! I'm sorry I didn't get this last chappie, it appeared in my inbox as I posted the second chappie up. WEALLY sowwy.... f'rgive me?   
**_Lady F_** – Pyro scares everyone..... Cept me. I have Lauren to Protect me! Yes, Scott's a pervert, Jean is a slut, Remy is a Pervert (but we wouldn't have him any other way!), and Bets thinks shes in love. Isnt it sweet? Who-ever the day's centered around will be in the following chappie, hence no Rogue last time, but lookie! I did one here to make up for it! What can I say.... I missed her too!   
**_Ish_** – Get laid, or get a hobby. Lol. I really do feel sorry for Piotr.... but eventually, ill put something in to keep Johnny-boy away. And a water park? Do you WANT To kill the poor guy? Actually.... don't answer that.   
**_Star-of-Chaos_** – Yay! No killing! Hmm.... I wonder.... Should I let Jean scan Scott's mind?... Would be interesting to say the least.... Remy is a masochist? Well.... You definitely have a point.... although, maybe its cos he Loves her? (or cos he loves her and she'll put him through a wall if he tries anything funny....)   
**_Just_** **_me_** – Ooooh.... thank you..... How about this chappie then? TBH, I never thought about Kitty-John as a couple.... Strange.... we shall see how this plays out....   
**_DemonRogue13_** – Scott isn't a boy scout.... just as Star of Chaos.... Or Betsy.... lol.... Thank you very much. I enjoy your comments and look forward to your thoughts on this chappie.   
**_Texasgrrl_** – Jean is a bit of a cow. Yay! Everyone loves Romy! Thanks for reviewing!   
**_Scoobyd0530_** – Well, you can have him by me, but just beware of the evil fan- girls. Heh, I re-dicovered my love of Scott Summers..... is it showing? (I mean c'mon.... in Evo, and the movie....Scott is a "sexy, stickless dude"!!! At least when Jean's not around. Yay, thank you! I love Betsy almost as much as I do Rogue.... It either the whole "we're both English" thing, she has Warren, or that she can kick some serious ass. Id started a Jean entry before I got ya review, so what do ya think? 


	4. Wanda, Remy, Scott & Warren

If you need a translation for any of this, say in your review, and Ill put up the translations for you. **NB:** _The Professor is his respective age, Logan his, Ororo -27, Warren – 21, Betsy, Scott, Jean – 19, Rogue – 18, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Jubilee, (new Recruits) 15/16  
_  
**DAY FOUR   
**_Wanda Maximoff_

Well, Everyone else does this so I fought it for a while, but the Professor's assured me it should help calm me down, and save money on replacing windows and Roses. That was not my fault anyway. That damn Auzzie should KNOW NOT to come in my room! I don't care HOW MANY alligators he said he saw come in here..... Grrrr. Makes me so mad sometimes....

Living with Pietro, The Auzzie, Remy and the X-Geeks, Jezz... you'd think Id died and gone to hell..... At least Todd's not here.... Thank god.... He'd never get through the doors of this place. Took 'em long enough to trust me and Pie.

Hey, if all else fails, at least im with him..... gotta be a good thing in there somewhere.... right?

Well, gotta go be anti-social at dinner. Later.

Scarlet Witch

_Remy LeBeau_

It b' 2pm, An' Remy jus' got outta bed.... Last night.... DAT GOOD! Ma Cherie.... Ell'est Tres Belle! Remy t'ought he died 'n' gone t' Heaven! Dinner.... Dancin'.... moonlight walk wi' m' Cherie.... A Kiss!!!! OUI! Remy got a kiss off de Rogue! T'ink she b' warmin' up t' Remy at long last!

Alt'ough dat kiss b' tru one o' p'tites scarf t'ings.... Still.... Remy got a kiss! He b' de happiest homme alive!

Must g' find Rogue.... Dinner in bed mayb'.... Earn anot'r kiss?

Remy gonn' try!

De Charmin' Cajun!

Remy

P.S. Jus' missed ma Cherie. She jus' gone t' danger room.... Remy t'inkin' he eit'er go watch.... and Roguey come wit' him f'r a show'r.... Or Remy makes Dinner.... Hmm.... t'ink a show'r b' d' better idea.... Best idea Ev'r!

_Scott Summers  
_

Okay, I'm pissed. It seems like EVERYONE'S getting laid except me! Jean is so damn FUSTRATING.... She's the one who's sending my blood-pressure through the roof, and not for the right reason either! God, can't she just loosen up for once? This is KILLING me..... I'm just a guy.... just like Warren, or John, or Remy..... Yeah, Even the damn Cajun got it last night!

The Cajun and Rogue.... pairing made in heaven, even if he is a dick. I don't have the energy to snap at him for being near Rogue anymore.... besides.... Logan's got that covered.... and it keeps him away from Jean.... Hell, if he came for her, he could have her! Id give him her willingly! At least THAT way I could get some and not feel guilty!

Ugh..... I'm acting like a horny teenager..... What am I saying? That's exactly what I am..... A Horny Teenager, with a Frigid, stuck-up girlfriend.... Heh..... I feel a bit better....

Scott

P.S. Just seen Betsy heading down to the Danger Room with Rogue..... I need a COLD shower....

_Warren Worthington  
_

I'm beginning to wonder about my dear Elizabeth. At times she's so.... Charming, and Ladylike.... at others.... well, sometimes she dresses like a common prostitute. I don't wish to have to say anything to her, and scare her away from me.... but its just not appropriate for a lady of her standards. Admittedly, I cant help myself from looking, and it is fine, when its in private. Its just..... I cant help this feeling of jealousy I get when I see other men looking at her. She is a VERY beautiful woman, and I appreciate that and thank god for her every day.... its just....

Two words sum up my insecurity....

**Scott** **Summers**....

I know he has the ever so lovely Jean Grey, but with her attention-seeking disorder, I wouldn't be surprised if he was looking elsewhere because of it, and now I have had time to think about it.... he was very interested in Betsy, during the Nurse's Uniform episode. I hate to think that I could loose her.....

Id give up everything for her.... I think. If it even came to that.... It would be her, I just don't know if she'd do the same for me.

Imagine this.... Warren Worthington III, Scared of loosing a woman. People said this would never happen to me.

Warren Worthington III

**Reviews!**

**_DemonRogue13_** – _Thanks!_

**_Ish_**_ – Rogue had a date! Yay! The only problem with signing your name like that, is that you forget to put the K on the end of Crack. Ill let you off this once, seeing as your so good to me!_

**_Star-of-Chaos_**_ – You're just biased towards Scott and Betsy..... its starting to REALLY show.... lol.... If I didn't love __Warren__ so much.... Mind you.... I just watched him as __Archangel__ on TV and he was an ass..... So.... Maybe Scott will get a sample of her bedside manner.... We shall see.... And Remy's just in love.... I think..... And Jean's a cow, yes. Perhaps Scott stuck it up his own ass to try and impress her in the first place?hmm. the plot thickens....._

**_Scoobyd0530_**_ – Have Scott dump her? OH so tempting.... But then where would Scott go? Who would our lovely red-shaded guy shower affection on (after he has the stick removed....) I figured if I wrote Pietro like I normally do..... well, it'd take ya a day to read it. Heh. Betsy rocks._

**_Lady F_**_ – Pyro isn't gay.... I love him too much to let him be gay.... Piotr on the other hand..... lol. Lets see Rogue have a go at Jean? Yes, I'd pay to see that as well, as short as that fight would be. Actually.... Keep your eyes peeled on this one.... like Grapes...._

**_Allimba_**_ – Hey! A new person! Thank you oh-so-much! Gosh, I'm touched. Glad you like it._

**_Just Me_**_ – THANK YOU! Yay, I rock! Umm.... okay..... You can Rock too..... but just for today, okay? Lol._

**_Texasgrrl_**_ – In the movie.... well..... I don't think he was Australian in the movie. I was devastated for months, believe me. More Romy!! DR session..... Next chappie..... I'd nearly done this one when I got your review so sorry. Rogue will kick Jean's ass, because Rogue rocks! Wohoo!_

**_SickmindedSucker_**_ – OH I LOVE THAT! How to keep the X-Men, Acolytes and Brotherhood safe, BY SickmindedSucker..... lol.... Its Star-of-Chaos's fault that Scott's a pervert. She's warped my mind. I'm thinking we hog-tie Jean and have John roast her over an open fire. Not to eat of course.... Ugh.... Miss-Perfect hamburgers..... Ick.... Yeah, Hell froze over..... Kinda.... Lance or John?... Hmm.... No idea...._


	5. Betsy, Rogue, Amara & Piotr

**DAY FIVE**

_Betsy Braddock_

Oh dear…. Todays Danger Room session was THE most interesting thing I've seen in a VERY long time. This beats Rogue knocking poor Remy though that wall… Theres so many more people in the infirmary. There are reasons full-team sessions should NOT be allowed… although… Hmm..

Logan chose the programme, everyone set off… Some kind of sentinel programme as per usually… Logan's favourites for some strange reason (incidently, Rogue has hidden his alcohol and cigars for this.. Shes one of the ones who can still walk). Today was the perfect opportunity for the new costume try-out… Its tighter, slightly more revealing, but I can move so much better. What use is it being a Ninja when your clothes restrict you so much you cant move freely? Miss perfect almost blew a fuse… She went bright red and demanded that I be removed from the session. Im sure a blood vessel burst when Scott –told her- that I had to stay… yes, Scott stood up to Jean…

As soon as the Sim started, Jean was all over Remy, trying to make Scott jealous, which is never a good idea luv, because it made Rogue jealous to the point of, well… to put it nicely, kicking her arse (Red is currently unconscious in the infirmary… go Rogue!).

Scott mis-fired and managed to hit dear Warren… better than that, he managed to hit him where that damned Australian burnt his wings. It was a good shot… uncalled for, but good, so Warr's back in the infirmary… Hank thinks it better that we leave him there until he is healed this time.

Bobby… Gosh its so cute… the boy has a crush! Everyone seems to think its Katherine that he's after, but they're wrong. Couldn't be farther from the truth. You know that old adage, Opposites attract? The poor boy has fallen for out flaming Nova Roman Princess. He iced up a all to keep her safe from debris before literally sweeping her off his feet, and he only got hit when she realised people were watching her with a commoner.

As for the Scott front… well it appears he **has** taken a bit of a liking to me. Its so cute, the way he kept looking at me. Im such a tease… well, I have to run luv, I have an extra practise session booked for a few minutes, alone… although Scott is just leaving his as Im due to be going in… Perhaps I can persuade him to stay….

Amused,

Betsy

_Rogue_

Its about time that damn nosey red-head got what was comin' t' her! 'Parantly, Ah have **Anger Management problems**. Anger management mah ass… Its JEAN management Ah need! She needs ah trainer… to be kept in ah cage, an' onl' let out fer fifteen minutes ah day!

Ahm not sure what happened…. Ah saw her touch Remy, an then…. Well… She was on th' floor not movin'. Best place fer her… Ah don't feel guilty…. Should Ah?

She touched Remy… She touched Mah boyfrien', an she got what was comin' t' her. Doctor McCoy thinks Ah might have broken her nose, at least.

Not so perfect now, are we?

Ah wonder if tha boys at school will still want ta look at her now? Ah wonder if Scott will still see her, or Duncan… Or just see through her, like they do meh.

Amused,

Rogue

_Amara Aquilla_

Well it was definitely an interesting day if nothing but mundane and simply horrid. I hate having to do all this… servants work. Washing, Ironing…. Cooking? I am a Princess and should be treated as such… Instead they treat me like a child, wrapped in that horrid plastic stuff these people use to keep things safe.

I… I thought for certain that car was going to hit me today though. I have not felt that… insecure in my abilities in a while. Thank the gods, for Robert. He may be a commoner, but he has such control, and such ability like I only wish I had. It helps that he is not at all bad to look at… Infact I am finding myself looking at him more and more. What if he hadn't been close enough? They warn that a danger room simulation can cause injuries, but what about death?

I hope he is close the next time I need him… If there is a next time.

**Princess** Amara

_Piotr_ _Rassputsin_

The insane Australian has calmed down more than somewhat since Wanda put him through the window. He refused to see Doctor McCoy… Something about him living under his bed and wanting to eat him. I believe he watches Sesame street far too often. Its having an effect on his sanity… Or rather, what little was there to start with. He is… cute… in his own little way… The obsession with fire, and how comforted he is.

He relaxes somewhat when he's in here… I can read a book in peace with him in the room, although the flick of the lighter, I have yet to get used to.

Piotr

_**Reviews!**_

**DemonRogue** – Thank you so much!

**SickMindedSucker** – Ha ha ha, yay sticks and jean-burning. :D I hope this update makes ya happy… Im sorry its been so long!

**Star-of-Chaos** – Hmm.. .Scott + Betsy good….. Jean + Stick Warren watching….. Yes, you're a perv, but I agree….

**Texasgrrl** – Hows that? Wanda alters probability… shrugs She can make the probability of something happening, say, Toad being struck by lightning go from 1,000,000 – 1 to, say 1-1 so it happens… as far as I understand it anyway.

**Ishandahalf** – Well, I notice you keep updating your stories, and I still see your name pop up here and there… Figured Id better update… You're making me look bad. Hope the bunnies are well…

**Lady Farevay** – Yes… lets keep the sugar well away from you m'luv. On the bright side, big brother's on again… and now X3 is at the pictures…Im afraid Scott may just SCAR you for life next chapter…

**ThisteL - **I hope I've spelt that right…. Cordless keyboards are awesome, unless you need to read the screen. Thank you for your review!

**AnimeSiren** – Thanks?

**Swamp Rat's Chere** – Thank ya luv

**pyrogirlbl** – Pfft. Pyro's not gay. I love him too much to let him be gay. Hows this for you? Hope you enjoy.


End file.
